Henry Cabot Lodge (1902-1985)
|contributors=MainTour |birth_year=1902 |birth_month=7 |birth_day=05 |birth_locality=Nahant, Massachusetts |birth_county=Essex County, Massachusetts |birth_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1985 |death_month=2 |death_day=27 |death_locality=Beverly, Massachusetts |death_county=Essex County, Massachusetts |death_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1926 |wedding1_month=7 |wedding1_day=01 |wedding1_locality=Boston |wedding1_county=Suffolk County, Massachusetts |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |wedding1_nation=United States |remains_address=Mount Auburn Cemetery |remains_locality=Cambridge, Massachusetts |remains_county=Middlesex County, Massachusetts |remains_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |remains_nation=United States |globals= }} * 1970-1977: US Ambassador to Vatican Holy See * 1968-1969: US Ambassador to West Germany * 1965-1967: US Ambassador to South Vietnam * 1953-1960: 3rd United States Ambassador to the United Nations * 1947-1953: US Senator from Massachusetts * 1937-1944: US Senator from Massachusetts * 1932-1936: Massachusetts House of Representatives (15th District- Essex) Biography Henry Cabot Lodge Jr., sometimes referred to as Henry Cabot Lodge II, was a Republican United States Senator from Massachusetts and a United States ambassador. He was the Republican nominee for Vice President in the 1960 presidential election alongside incumbent Vice President Richard Nixon. The Republican ticket lost to Democrats John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson. Born in Nahant, Massachusetts, Lodge was the grandson of Senator Henry Cabot Lodge and the great-grandson of Secretary of State Frederick Theodore Frelinghuysen. After graduating from Harvard University, Lodge won election to the Massachusetts House of Representatives. He defeated Democratic Governor James Michael Curley in 1936 to represent Massachusetts in the United States Senate. He resigned from the Senate in 1944 to serve in Italy and France during World War II. Lodge remained in the Army Reserve after the war and eventually rose to the rank of major general. In 1946, Lodge defeated incumbent Democratic Senator David I. Walsh to return to the Senate. He led the Draft Eisenhower movement prior to the 1952 election and served as Eisenhower's campaign manager, ensuring that his candidate triumphed at the 1952 Republican National Convention. Eisenhower defeated Democratic nominee Adlai Stevenson II in the general election, but Lodge lost his own re-election campaign to John F. Kennedy. Lodge was named as ambassador to the United Nations in 1953 and became a member of Eisenhower's Cabinet. Vice President Richard Nixon chose Lodge as his running mate in the 1960 presidential election, but the Republican ticket lost the election. In 1963, President Kennedy appointed Lodge to the position of Ambassador to South Vietnam, where Lodge supported the 1963 South Vietnamese coup. He continued to represent the United States in various countries under President Lyndon B. Johnson, President Nixon, and President Gerald Ford. Lodge led the U.S. delegation that signed the Paris Peace Accords with North Vietnam, leading to the end of the Vietnam War. He died in Beverly, Massachusetts in 1985. Marriage and Family In 1926, Lodge married Emily Esther Sears (1905-1992). In 1966 he was elected an honorary member of the Massachusetts Society of the Cincinnati. Lodge died in 1985 after a long illness and was interred in the Mount Auburn Cemetery in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Two years after Lodge's death, Sears married Forrester A. Clark. She died in 1992 of lung cancer and is interred near her first husband in the Cabot Lodge family columbarium. They had two children: * George Cabot Lodge (1927) - federal civil service and is now a well-published professor emeritus at Harvard Business School. * Henry Sears Lodge (1930-2017) - married Elenita Ziegler of New York City and was a former sales executive. References *George Cabot Lodge papers at Baker Library Special Collections, Harvard Business School * - Wikipedia * Henry Lodge - disambiguation * Cabot Family of Boston - Boston Brahmin * Cabot in Massachusetts - Category:20th-century American writers Category:20th-century American politicians Category:Ambassadors of the United States to Germany Category:Ambassadors of the United States to South Vietnam Category:American male journalists Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of the Vietnam War Category:Boston Evening Transcript people Category:Burials at Mount Auburn Cemetery Category:Cabot family Category:Cold War diplomats Category:Gardiner family Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Hasty Pudding alumni Category:Journalists from Massachusetts Category:Lodge family Category:Massachusetts Republicans Category:Members of the Massachusetts House of Representatives Category:Middlesex School alumni Category:Military personnel from Massachusetts Category:People from Beverly, Massachusetts Category:People from Nahant, Massachusetts Category:Permanent Representatives of the United States to the United Nations Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Republican Party United States Senators Category:Republican Party (United States) vice presidential nominees Category:St. Albans School (Washington, D.C.) alumni Category:United States Army officers Category:United States presidential candidates, 1964 Category:United States Senators from Massachusetts Category:United States vice-presidential candidates, 1960